Kusanagi Gekko
Kusanagi Gekko (月光草薙, Gekkō Kusanagi) is the Father of Paul Gekko, Sōma Gekko, Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Mira Gekko, Shunji Gekko, Kaede Gekko and Kyoji Gekko and a Husband of Laura Gekko. He is the Counterpart of Hak. He is the Shinobi King of Heaven Tail. Appearence Kusanagi is a tall, well-built man with black hair and brown eyes. His main outfit is blue and grey with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders. His Attire Outfit is blue and gold dark with a blue overcoat. Abilities Kusanagi spear fighting skills are the best in the country. His speed and strength allow for powerful blows to be dealt, even strong enough to sweep aside a large area of fog with one swift strike. Kija once observed that his strength could be on par with his own power. Even without his weapon, he can deal strong blows with his fists. Kusanagi is also very knowledgable of the areas in the land of the tribes, being a general of the Royal Family, and has been proven useful during their journey. He is also skilled in swordsmanship and archery, in addition to the spear. Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Sharingan Kusanagi was known to wield a Sharingan to control the Yamata no Orochi the Tailed Beast. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Birth of the Shinseijū Tree' Using seeds from the fruit of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. 'Founding of Heaven Tail' Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for him to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, he was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God birth At some Point, Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for his deed, she was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God gave birth to his two sons, Kusanagi Gekko and Manny D. Kyosuke. As time passed, however, Dark God began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted him and had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Dark God and his Sons, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it in the Tomb. Kusanagi and Yulia had all become childhood friends at one point, though the exact age this was at is unknown. However, by the age of 15, it is clear that Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. Kusanagi Gekko met Chip, who was initially frightened when he saw Kusanagi, but quickly realized he meant no harm. As they introduced themselves, Chip realized his amnesia and panicked until Kusanagi promised to help him regain his memories. When the two arrived in Pelennor Village, Chip took an instant liking to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. After buying themselves some of these, Chip was given the name "Chip" by Kusanagi after the ice cream. Kusanagi and Chip continuing their journey across the world, fixing the Moon one piece at a time. Meanwhile, Chip had a great time seeing the world. When they got to the Temple, however, Chip somehow felt scared. While Kusanagi restored the sixth continent inside the Temple, Chip got sucked him into a mural where he got his memories back. Returning to Kusanagi, Chip explained his history, the cause of his memory loss, and the reason why Kusanagi remained the same person. He then thanked Kusanagi for everything and tried to fly off to restore the planet and defeat Dark Gaia alone, but Kusanagi convinced him to letting him help. Traveling to the Amusement Park on the Earth and the last Temple, Chip led Kusanagi to the Temple where they started the process of restoring the final continent. As they thought their mission was over, they were then fell into a hole to the planet's core where the Holocron about the Flying Castle was discovered. However, Dark Gaia then emerged from the core,a nd briefly attacked Chip and Kusanagi before sucking its remaining power out of Kusanagi. With Kusanagi too weak to escape, Chip protected him and called the Gaia Temples to him, turning him into the Gaia Colossus. Chip and Kusanagi fought Dark Gaia. However, Dark Gaia soon reached full maturity, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia, and began enveloping the Planet Dens in darkness. As Kusanagi harnessed the Friendship inherited by Yulia, Chip and Kusanagi defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. With the final continent coming down, Chip said goodbye to an unconscious Kusanagi and threw him back up to the surface and let himself be sealed within the earth. Leaving his necklace as a gift for Kusanagi, Chip contacted Kusanagi telepathically, promising him would never forget him and he would always be with him as a part of the earth he tread. 'End of Creation Arc' By the age of 18, Kusanagi already reached the status of Commander of the Gekko Family. In turn, Kusanagi and Laura wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. 'Izumo Incident' Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Kusanagi was so Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Kusanagi into a catering company. At this point, Kusanagi and Laura had seven children, five sons and two daughters Kusanagi teaches his four sons Ninjutsu and Ice Make Magic. Kusanagi acknowledges his son, Paul Gekko's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. In gratitude, after his death the members of Heaven Tail made a Shrine as a grave in on top of Heaven Hills, Kusanagi's Ragnarok. 'Fairy Tail Arc' Locating Kusanagi' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Paul Gekko is the first to reach his Father's grave. As Paul stands before the grave, his Biometal, Model O suddenly glows, Paul Gekko approaches the grave and asks His Father to lend him the power to protect his Friends, saying that he loves his guild. Hearing His Son's words, Kusanagi somehow telepathically comforts Paul and lends him the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Ice Make: Shell Summoning. Seeing the group, He then leads the group to the Stone Monument and reveals how God created the World and the Guild. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Kusanagi joins the Guild of Heaven Tail, happy that the guild became a happy one. 'Shinobi King Arc' 'Departure' Tatsuya and Miyuki thanks Paul Gekko for some assistance during the War in Yokohama city. Paul Gekko and Kokori's Descendants saying the last words, good bye after graduating from the National Magic University Affiliated First High School. They went on board the White Fox the Mothership of the Ninja Pirates. While leaving the Valley of Clouds and Lightning after training, Killer B discovers Paul Gekko on board the ship heading to the Kamigakure village to see the Fairy Tail Wizards at the Heaven Tail Guild. 'Battle of the Eclipse' Paul Gekko watches at the Grand Magic Games as Rufus declares that there is no way he can be beat, Gray replies that since he's been a Fairy Tail Mage, he has never lost to the same opponent twice, much to Rufus' amusement. As Gray performs his next attack, Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance, Rufus finds his memorization unable to keep up with the spell's speed, which causes him to be hit by this attack. As Rufus claims that he has memorized flames strong enough to defeat Gray's ice and uses his Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land Gray replies that he has memorized even stronger flames and delivers a final blow with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, defeating Rufus and taking his hat for himself. Paul Gekko's Friend, Hibiki summons Paul to the Stage to defeat the Erza Scarlet. Paul Gekko enters Tailed Beast State in the Form of a Brachio Tank to encounter Erza's Nakagami Armor with numerous of Altair Bombs and takes on the Original version of the Gray Fullbuster head on firing the numerous shot and Gray recieves maximum amount of final blows from the attacking monster and killed Minerva Orlando. Gray's is screamed out in agony. Killer B saw the cries of Juvia and Lyon, B entered a seven-tailed Version 1 form and attacked Paul Gekko but misses with the Hey diddle diddle jump. B reminded Gyuki that he would just kill the girl and the blue wizard in the process of protecting itself. Eight-Tails begrudgingly let B use the Version 2 form, as well as giving B advice during the battle. B entered a Version 2 form and created chakra-bones to use in a more powerful Lariat. Paul Gekko was not effected by the Lariat, returning B to a Version 1 form. A and the other Kage were surprised that there's a Jinjuriki summoned in the Stadium. B was forced to throw Paul Gekko at the Wall causing Heaven Tail to win the Grand Magic Games. B confronted Paul Gekko, only for Paul Gekko to render all of B's counterattacks ineffective and slowly absorb his chakra all the while. When B lost consciousness, Paul Gekko tels B that it's pointless to fight the Wizard with the Tailed Beast, the Gyuki yelled at B to wake up, as both B and it were nearly out of chakra. Future Rogue later appears atop Mercurius, just as Lucy and Yukino finish closing the Eclipse Gate, commenting on their just-prior act of meddling. Rogue then states, ignoring Lucy and Yukino, that seven Dragons is plenty, as controlling ten thousand would have been a nightmare. Future Rogue then smirks as Lucy deduces that bringing out the Dragons was his goal from the beginning. Raising his arms into the air, Future Rogue demands that they listen well, declaring, as the seven Dragons swarm around him, that the human race will become extinct as the era of Dragons ushers in. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then turns his attention upwards, ordering the Dragons to locate and kill every Mage in Crocus, and, much to the surprise of those present, five of them obey him. With a dark expression on his face, Future Rogue dismisses the questions of those present by stating that he's using Dragon Supremacy Magic: the secret, Dragon-controlling art. Getting on the claw of the sixth Dragon, Future Rogue turns around and tells the seventh Dragon, Zirconis, that he can do as he pleases. Eventually One of the Seven Dragons, Atlas Flame continues to see Paul in Orochi form consuming it's flames along with Natsu Dragneel. Angered by the Dragon Slayer's actions, Atlas continues to bang his body everywhere, ashamed to have a mere human eating his flames. Momentarily, he is filled with nostalgia as he comes to the conclusion that the sensation he is feeling is indeed just like the Flame Dragon King, Igneel. Stopping his actions, he asks Natsu to state his connection to Igneel; revealing that he and Igneel are friends. Natsu smiles as he announces that Igneel is his dad. Quickly lunging into battle, Atlas grabs a hold of Motherglare's neck with his mouth; circling around whilst keeping a firm hold. As the battle rages on, Motherglare releases a massive roar that passes right through Atlas' body and hits a spacious area of Crocus, creating an immense impact upon reaching the ground. Atlas makes note of his flamed body, stating that Motherglare's mere breath is futile. Hearing this, Motherglare contradicts his claim and says that Atlas' flames cannot penetrate its Adamantine armor. But Orochi's Tailed Beast bomb's destroys Adamantine armor leaving Motherglare naked and and it's revelation made Fatherglare laugh at Motherglare being naked by a blast and destroying the Eclipse Gate completely leaving the History returning to normal. 'Celebration' After Heaven Tail Guild won the Grand Magic Games, but before Paul Gekko and the Heaven Tail Friends celebrate at the Castle of Tartarus, Paul Gekko encounters the Sabertooth's Guild Master, Jiemma That night, in the Sabertooth lodgings, an outraged Jiemma bellows at Sting and Rogue for their defeat, beating them and saying that they must undergo excommunication. A scared Lector attempts to reason with him but Jiemma does not recognize the Exceed. Upon learning that he is also from Sabertooth, Jiemma, enraged at the thought of a weak cat being part of his guild. Paul Gekko steps in and interferes and tells Jiemma to step out of his goals as a Shinobi King, blasting him with a powerful Rasen Shuriken, creating a large hole through his torso. Minerva tells him that because of his victory, Sting is now a candidate to be their next Guild Master. The festivities then take off: Ichiya grabs a microphone and tells the performing band to play "that song" in B flat, much to their befuddlement, Cana and Bacchus once again begin a drinking match, being cheered by Team Quatro Puppy as such a thing begins. Concurrently, Kagura makes her way through the grand hall and is flattered by her teammates on her appearance as she blushingly states that such looks don't suit her; Millianna however, only looks down at the floor in sadness. Meanwhile, Makarov and the members of his old team, relishing in the benefits of living long lives, sit and drink together. 'Family' *Dark God- Father *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Father *Spear Ōtsutsuki- Mother *Izumo- Brother *Musha- Brother *Shinto- Brother *Izuna- Sister *Haisha- Sister *Manny D. Kyosuke- Brother *Yulia- Childhood Friend *Laura Gekko- Wife (Deceased) *Sōma Gekko- Son *Shunji Gekko- Son *Kyoji Gekko- Son *Kaede Gekko- Son *Mira Gekko- Daughter *Paul Gekko- Son *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- Daughter *Bianca- Daughter-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Grandson *Sheele Gekko- Granddaughter *Sadamitsu Gekko- Granddaughter *Paul Gekko Jr.- Grandson *Paul Kiske- Grandson *Ventus- Grandson *Obito Junior- Granddaughter *Kouichi Takeru- Grandson *Note- Grandson *Utakata Junior- Grandson *Burai Yamamoto- Grandson *Mirai Yamamoto- Granddaughter 'Gallery' Young Kusanagi and Young Yulia.png|Young Kusanagi ang Young Yulia Kusanagi and Yulia and Laura.png|Kusanagi playing in the Snow Colossus the Dragon.png|Kusanagi's Pet Dragon Colossus Enraged Kusanagi Gekko.png|Angry Kusanagi Gekko Kusanagi and Kyoji and Shunji.png|Kusanagi and the newborn Kyoi and Shunji Young Edward and Alphonse.png|Kusanagi and the newborn Kaede and Paul Kusanagi's Debut.png|Kusanagi's Debut Appearance Kusanagi Gekko Concept Art.png|Kusanagi Gekko Concept Art Orochi and Yasakani vs Kusanagi Gekko.png|Kusanagi fights the Orochi Kusanagi Gekko's Appearance.png|Kusanagi Gekko's Full Body Kusanagi Gekko Sprites.png|Kusanagi Sprites 'Trivia' *His Name was derived from the Kusanagi no Tsurugi the Legendary Sword from Japanese Mythology. *He bears a Striking Resemblance of Hak from Akatsuki no Yona series. *The Shrine of Kusanagi's Ragnarok was named after the Ragnarok, a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures , the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. Ragnarök is an important event in the Norse Mythology, and has been the subject of scholarly discourse and theory. *Kusanagi's hobby was Teaching Children how to use Ninjutsu and Ice Make Magic. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon